people change
by ferritluver
Summary: Hermione finds out she is adopted and is switched to slytherinr house. what romances will blossom and what friendships will break
1. Default Chapter

As you may well know from rerading tons and tons of stories on this webpage like me, I am not J.K.R and will never be although I wish I could be. Anyway this is my first fanfic so don't flame me too much.  
  
Chapter One: The letter  
  
"What the hell? No this can't be! Ohh shit! I can't believe this! Why did this have to happen to me? I don't want to be in the same house as Malfoy!" she yelled to no one.  
  
"And what may I ask is so wrong with me?" Draco asked as he opened the compartment door.  
  
"Every thing alright! Now get out" she screamed not even trying to hold back her temper and anger.  
  
"What's with the attitude Granger. I mean I know we are not the best of friends but surly you don't hate me that much do you? Now tell me what wrong," He asked in a mocking kind of way.  
  
"None of your business Malfoy. Why do you care anyway? And what the hell are you doing in here?"  
  
"If you must know I was trying to get away from Crabbe, Goyal, and Pansey. I was looking for an empty compartment."  
  
"Why wouldn't you want to be around her? Isn't she your girlfriend?" she asked in a mocking voice  
  
"No" he almost yelled "She is not my girlfriend and she never was. I hate that girl."  
  
Hermione did a pretend choke "I never thought I'd see the day that a Malfoy would say he hates another Slytherine."  
  
"And I never thought that I would ever be in the same room with you and not fighting with you or teasing you. You know people change. On the other hand some don't. She is still the same person. Annoying and loves to brag. She tries to show off and the only thing I see in her is that she is easy to get. She just wants to be my girlfriend to show off. I hate people like that. I want a girlfriend who would want to hang out with me and just be with me because they like me and not my family." He said rambling on not really realizing who he was talking to.  
  
"I know" Hermione answered. "Those kind of people are so annoying. By the way, why are you talking to me like this you should be calling me mudblood and stuff"  
  
"I don't know. Am I not allowed to hold a civil conversation with a girl? And any way what's up with you not wanting to be in the same house as me and stuff? Am I moving to Griffindor?"  
  
"Well you are going to find out soon or later. Here read this letter," she said handing him the letter in her hand.  
  
Draco read:  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
  
We have just received some information that will be very shocking to you. There has been a major break through in the case of the Flint's missing daughter case. We have found the two people who kidnapped their daughter. Now you are probably wondering why I am telling you this. Well the people who did the kidnapping are the people you call your parents. That would make you the Flints daughter. I know this is a lot of hard information to process but I needed to tell you this before you got to Hogwarts. When you get to Hogwarts you will get all of the support and care that you will need. Our staff will be informed soon and as soon as you feel a little better and with your permission we can tell the students and press. Also when you get to Hogwarts we will have you checked out to see if you were harmed by the curse that was placed on you to conceal you and we will see what you really look like and what house you really belong in. I must tell you that if you belong in a different house you must go into that house. It is school rules I hope you will be ok with this information. I know you would be able to handle it better than most.  
  
Yours sincerely  
Professor Albus Dumbledor  
  
He finished the letter and just sat there staring at it for a minute. He was speechless.  
  
"Ohh my god" he finally said. "I . I ... Don't really know . what . to say" he said hesitantly and in a shocked voice.  
  
"Wow that's a change I never thought I would every see a Malfoy show his emotions."  
  
"Yeah, well I guess you are stuck with me now," he said making Hermione smiled a little.  
  
"I guess so but you have to see that you are also stuck with me" she said with a smirk on her face. He smiled back at her. "See you are already starting to fit in" they both laughed  
  
The train started to slowdown  
  
"I think we are coming into the station," Draco said  
  
"Yeah I guess so," Hermione said. She did not want this train ride to end because she did not want to be resorted and she also did not want to see the end of Draco niceness. She knew in school he would be the same old person he was last year.  
  
"Hey" Draco said, as he was about to walk out of the door "If you ever have any questions, I mean about Slytherine you can come and ask me"  
  
"Thanks" Hermione answered.  
  
Right as he was walking out the door Hermione herd him say "remember, people change"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
As Hermione made her way into the castle she was greeted by professor Snape who did not look too happy to see her. "Please come with me to my office Miss Granger. Er. Sorry. What should I call you now?" he asked in a very courteous manner.  
  
"To tell you the truth professor I really don't know at the moment"  
  
"Well follow me and soon maybe you can figure this whole thing out" he said  
  
When they reached his office Snape told her to go in and wait while he went to get Professor Dumbledor and Professor McGonagal.  
  
Hermione waited for about a half-hour and when the sorting ceremony had ended Professor Dumbledor and McGonagal came in carrying the sorting hat.  
  
"Good evening Ms.Granger" Professor McGonagal said. "Good evening professor" she replied.  
  
"Now you know we must sort you Hermione don't you?" Dumbledor asked  
  
"Yes sir I know"  
  
"Good, then lets proceed" Dumbledor said. He took out his wand and told Hermione about the spell that he was going to cast. It was to be a spell that would transform her into the real Hermione. She had her looks altered a little when she was young and Dumbledor was going to change them back. It was necessary to do this before they did the sorting or else the hat would not put her in her true house.  
  
When he finished McGonagal, Dumbledor and Snape were all staring at Hermione in disbelief. She had been change so much and she looked so different. Dumbledor was the first person to say something.  
  
"Well Hermione I think we should see what house you belong in."  
  
"Ok" she agreed and the hat was put on her head. It was only need there for a second because right when McGonagal put the hat on her head the hat shouted out "Slytherine"  
  
Snape was just staring at him for a minute and then he just walked out of the room. He was so distraught about having goody to-shoe granger in his house.  
  
"Well" McGonagal said breaking the silence "The only thing left is to tell the school, I guess"  
  
"I agree," said Dumbledor. "Would you want us to tell them with or without you out there?"  
  
"Um . I don't really know. What would you suggest?"  
  
"I would say with you out there because then it will let them get used to you sooner."  
  
"Alright then lets go" 


	2. getting to know you

Still I am not J.K.R. and I will never become her unless we cam transform into other people which will not happen for a long time. Please rand r  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
When Dumbledor came out nobody was paying attention. Hermione had come out with him and still no one had noticed they were to engrossed in their conversations. McGonagal had soon tapped her glass for everyone's attention.  
  
"Excuse me" Dumbledor said "I do not wish to take a lot of your time but I have an announcement to make. All of you may know about the Flints and their daughter. If you don't about 15 years ago there daughter had been kidnapped. Well over the summer we had made a breakthrough in the case. We found the girl and it turns out she goes to this school and is a seventh year. She had had a spell put on her to alter her looks and now we have reversed the spell and she has been resorted into a new house. Here" he said pointing to Hermione whose looks had changed. She now had Darker Brown Hair that was almost all straight and her skin color had changed. She also grew a little bit " is their daughter. None of you may recognize her now, but this is the person you knew as Hermione Granger. Now she is Hermione Flint. She has been resorted and is now in Slytherine house." At this last sentence everyone was in shock except for Draco who already knew, and was just staring at the headmaster in disbelief. "Now Miss Flint if you would go take your seat at the appropriate table. Thank you" everyone was just starring at her and then they all started to talk about it.  
  
As she made her way to the end of the table someone took her arm. "Hey Hermione? You can sit here if you like"  
  
"Ok thanks" this seat was right across from Draco.  
  
"I'm Blaise by the way" she said introducing herself (Idont remember if Blaise was a girl or boy but I wanted to make Blaise a girl. If you don't like it flame me.)  
  
"I'm Hermione Gran. uhh Flint I mean sorry I'm going to do that a lot."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean. Its ok"  
  
So as the evening went on Blaise and Hermione Talked the whole time and got to know each other while Draco just listened to the whole conversation.  
  
As they were walking back to the common rooms. Hermione started to go to the griffindor room  
  
"Hey Hermione wrong way" Blaise said  
  
"Ohh yeah sorry it's just a habit"  
  
"Yeah I know. Hey you know Hermione"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Umm there are some things I have got to change about you to fit in. They are bugging me to death and I hope you won't be offended but I have to change them in you"  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"Um. first of all your clothes"  
  
"I agree" Draco said coming up behind them.  
  
"That's not very nice is it now Draco?" Hermione said in a teasing voice right after she smirked at him.  
  
"Hey you know that smirk you just gave him was just like Dracos" Blaise said with happiness in her voice.  
  
"I probably learned it from him. Heck knows I saw it every day in the past six years."  
  
They all laughed about that.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
When they all got to the common room Draco remembered he was a head and did not stay in the Slytherine houserooms. He also realized that he never told Hermione that she was a head also.  
  
"Hey Hermione I for got to tell you something this evening"  
  
"Ohh what?"  
  
"Umm. well it's that I got a letter this morning that told me that I was a head."  
  
"Ohh cool congratulation"  
  
"Well that's not the end of it. Don't kill me for not telling you sooner but umm. you are also one" he told her preparing to be yelled at.  
  
He was not sure what Hermione's reaction was at first but then her face turned to a huge smile and then she gave Draco a huge hug. Everyone in the commonroom was looking at her and was in shock. No one but Pansy has done something like that and the results were not too pleasant. She got off of him and then she was still wearing her huge grin. She was so happy. "Ohh My god Thank you" She said to Draco.  
  
Draco was still standing in the middle of the commonroom star struck and just then Professor Snape came up behind him and saw that he was standing there in shock.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy" Snape said, "Are you alright?" at the sound of his name he got pulled out of his trance and then answered.  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
He then went to catch up to Hermione and Blaise.  
  
"Question" Hermione said to Draco as he caught up to her  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Have you never been hugged before?" she asked with a giggle in her voice  
  
"Yeah. but not like that" he answered  
  
"Are you serious? Oh my God " Hermione said  
  
"Yeah well..." he said trying to come up with something to say but it never came to him.  
  
"Well you better get used to it because you might get it a lot." Hermione said which was the truth she always hugged people when they did or said something that was good.  
  
As they made their way to the heads dormitory Blaise turned around to go back to the Slytherine common room leaving Draco and Hermione alone. 


	3. on their way

I am not J.K.R I hope to become her but I knnow that is not possible. And if any of the characters come up for sale especially draco please tell me?  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
The next morning Draco woke sleepily to the insistent pounding on the portrait. He turned his head slightly to the side to see the time and groaned when he saw that it was only 7:00. As he sat up he grumbled to himself about people getting up to early.  
  
As he made his way to the portrait hole, he partially pulled on a black satin robe, taking no notice to his rumpled hair. He opened the portrait so quickly out of anger that Blaise actually hit him on the nose with her hand.  
  
"Oww, what the hell?" he said indignantly  
  
"Sorry Draco I was staring to think you weren't coming at all" Blaise said with an apologetic tone in her voice. "Can I speak to Hermione though?"  
  
"Sure but next time let us tell you the password so you don't wake me up all the time you want to have secret talks with Hermione at 7:00 in the morning"  
  
"Did I hear my name being called?" Hermione asked as she made her way down the stairs.  
  
Both Draco and Blaise stared opened mouth at her, obviously just woken up, but having every hair in place and a beautiful dressing gown on. Draco was the first person to say something to Hermione who was about to fall back asleep.  
  
"Do you always look like this when you wake up?"  
  
"I wouldn't know. This is the first time I woke up a different person."  
  
"Right well I will leave you two to whatever you wanted Blaise. I am going back to sleep"  
  
"k" Blaise said and while Draco was walking back Hermione realized what he was wearing. Boxers and a black satin robe that was not closed and the fell just above the knees. She giggled a little to herself at his appearance. He started to blush at realizing how he looked and made his way back up to his room as quickly as he could  
  
'Wow' she thought before Blaise took her out of her trance.  
  
"Hey Hermione come on get ready"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I am taking you to Hogsmead to help make you over"  
  
"I thought we were not allowed to."  
  
"No 7th years are allowed to go with permission and I got it for us"  
  
"Ohh ok" Hermione answered still half asleep.  
  
"So go upstairs and get ready" Blaise said after a second of silence.  
  
"Ohh sorry I am still half asleep"  
  
"Yeah I know, well I will go pick out your clothes for today, since you will probably put on your uniform, while you go take a shower." Hermione gave her a smirk.  
  
While Hermione was in the shower Blaise went into Hermione closet and saw what clothes she had. She picked out Hermione tightest pair of pants that Hermione doesn't wear anymore because she thinks they don't look good. And Blaise also picked out a tighter t- shirt that Hermione only had to put under her sweaters.  
  
When Hermione was finished with her shower she went to her room and was shocked at the clothes that were laid out for he. She never wore anything that tight. It just was not her. But she put it on anyway for a reason she didn't even didn't know.  
  
When she was done she went downstairs and met Blaise who was sitting on her couch in the common room.  
  
"Ready?" Blaise asked when she saw Hermione  
  
"Umm. I guess so if you think I should really wear this?"  
  
"Yeah it looks great now come on"  
  
They were soon in professor Dumbledor's office telling him that they were leaving. And soon were in Hogsmead shopping away. 


	4. shopping

Disclaimer: Harry Potter an Co. are not mine.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hogsmeand  
  
Hermione and Blaise were shopping all day and they went in to more shops than Hermione had ever been to in one day. Hermione spent so much money and she bought so much stuff, but it felt good to her. She had never shopped all day with a friend, not even Ginny, and she like it. She just could not get use to it because she would not be able to do this every day. She and Blaise were having a blast and were sad when the day was coming to an end. All of a sudden they were at the end of the road and saw this little dress shop that had the most beautiful dresses up for sale. Hermione and Blaise looked at each other with shock, since neither of them had ever seen that shop before.  
  
When they entered the shop, no one was there. Not even a single customer, nor did they see any employees. But all of a sudden, a woman appeared from thin air, (not like that was unusual for wizards) whom they guessed was the storeowner. They were right. Right after they guessed this, the woman came up to them and asked if they needed any help. They said no, that they were just looking, but the woman said that she would help them pick out some good dresses for them to try on anyway.  
  
"Ohh that is soo beautiful" Hermione exclaimed as the woman handed her a dress.  
  
The dress was pitch black. It had a band that went around the neck and had silver support straps that attached a tube top style dress to the neckband. The waistline was lowered in a V shape and was emphasized with silver embroidery. The back of the dress was almost fully open except for three bands of cloth that attached the two side of the front side together. The back was also very low cut.  
  
As soon as Hermione saw the dress, she knew that it was the dress for her. Once she put it on and showed every one, they were stunned out of words.  
  
The first person to speak was the shop owner. "Darling, I must say that that dress fits you beyond perfection."  
  
"Thank you very much" Hermione replied very happily  
  
After Hermione had changed back to her normal clothes she went to the front desk to pay for the dress. Then she and Blasie started to head back up to the castle.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Hermione and Blasie had to run all the way back to the castle because they were already late. Once they got there Professor McGonnagal was standing in the entrance hall wondering why they were so late.  
  
"Professor we would have been here earlier but as soon as we were about to come back we saw a little dress shop with the most beautiful dress in it. Hermione found one that just looked wonderful on her. We are really sorry Professor." Blaise explained while being very worried about getting detention for abusing the privileges.  
  
"Well Ms. Flint let me see this dress that looked just wonderful on you according to Blaise."  
  
Hermione took out the Dress and McGonnagal and she was stunned at it. "Ms Flint I have to say that that is one of the most beautiful dresses I have ever seen"  
  
"Thank you very much. I thought so too." Hermione replied  
  
Hermione knew that they would not get in any trouble for being late from seeing Mcgonnagal's face and knowing her for many years, but she saw Blaise who was not so sure about it.  
  
"Well you two better go up to your dormitories and stay there for the night seeing as it is already past curfew." Professor McGonnagal said and then walked away.  
  
Hermione and Blasie started to walk together but soon went their separate way. Hermone to the heads dormitory, and Blaise to the Slytherine common room.  
  
When Hermione went into her dormitory, she saw Draco asleep on the couch and thought that he looked so cute just lying there so peacefully.  
  
She decided not to wake him but that was all changed when she bumped into the table and knocked over a vase, which broke as it hit the floor. Draco must have hit the ceiling from shock when he woke up from this. And Hermione could not stop laughing at him.  
  
"What?" Draco asked confused seeing as he just woke up  
  
" Y" laugh laugh "..ou" Hermione finally got out in between her laughs.  
  
"And what may I ask is so funny?"  
  
"You should have seen your face when I knocked over the vase. You looked like you were about to hit the ceiling. You jumped so high."  
  
"ohh well its not that funny"  
  
'Ohh yes it was"  
  
" Well anyway how was your da.." Draco suddenly stopped and looked at Hermione. He didn't even notice her at first. She had so much done. He first noticed her hair was different. It was straight and a little shorter and was put up in a half ponytail.  
  
Then he went to her face, which was actually wearing makeup. It was put on lightly that accentuated her face in a nice way. Then he moved to her outfit. She had changed in Hogsmead and was now wearing a black spaghetti strap tanktop with a short white and black plaid skirt that had a little pink in it. She also had on combat boots. As Draco was looking her over his eyes saw that she had a very good body and Hermione notice that he was doing this and cleared her throat. Draco immediately looked up with a little blush on his cheeks. Hermione just went up stairs and started to put away her stuff.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The next day, Hermione had come down in a new outfit that Draco thought looked so cute on her. She had on a peach tank top that only had one strap and longer pinkish skirt and flip-flop sandals on.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked  
  
"I was waiting for you" He said nicely  
  
"Oh Really?" Hermione asked shocked  
  
" Yeah"  
  
"Ohh Thank you"  
  
And with this they walked to the Great hall to have Breakfast.  
  
A/N: I hope you all like it. I hope it makes up a little for the long wait. I am really sorry about that. I don't have too much of an excuse either but I will try not to do this again. I will have the next one up soon. Please R and R.  
  
Draco-futureBF: I'm glad you like the story. I am sorry about the wait for this chapter I hope you will read all the next. 


	5. authors note

HI This is Ferritluver obviously. I just wanted to tell all of you that I have revised my original copy of this story and posted it. I think it is better and I have more chapters written so I can update faster. I hope you all like it too. Its called People Can Change. Please review and tell me which one you like better. Sorry about the wait though, I have had so many projects due in school. I personally think the teacher like to torture you for there own fun. Then on top of that I had a huge snow storm that hit and gave us snow that was up to my knees.. I spent the whole weekend of my birthday shoveling snow. Again I am really sorry about this.  
  
Ferritluver 


End file.
